Grey's Road to Jericho
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Andromeda Grey moved from Seatle Washington six years ago to the day for a job her friend April gave. And since then Jericho Kansas has been a home to her. But then the bombs fell. And the world will never be the same again. Is this for the best or is not? This is Grey's Road to Jericho.
1. Bombs

**Hey. This is my first Grey's Anatomy and Jericho crossover. In this story the April from Jericho is April Kepner who instead of marrying Jackson Avery married Eric Greene. Takes place after the bombs drop in Jericho and after Kepner's almost wedding. I hope you all enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think. I own only my OC Andromeda Grey who is the twin sister of Meredith Grey.**

Andromeda Grey felt the shockwave hit the hospital. She looked around her to see many faces mirroring her own shock and fear. As long as she had been here, and that was six years so far, Jericho had been a fairly peaceful town.

"What's going on here?" came a voice.

"I don't know," came another in panic.

Andromeda walked over to her only friend in town April Greene. Once April Kepner. "April," she said, "what's going on here?"

"I don't know," said April. "Someone said something about bombs being dropped."

Andromeda knew April was referring to her husband Eric.

Andromeda hadn't really liked Eric Greene since the first time she laid eyes on the man. He just rubbed her the wrong way. Especially the way he talked to his brother Jake. And then when she found out about Mary. She had confronted Eric about it and he had lied. Andromeda could tell. From that point on no one really said the name of Mayor Johnston Greene's son in front of her.

"You mean Eric told you?" Andromeda asked.

April gave a small gasp of surprise.

"Oh my God woman. The worlds falling to hell and your surprised I said your husband's name. Nows not the time for that."

"I agree," said a voice from behind them.

"Eric," sighed April running into her husbands arms. "What's going on?"

"You just said he said something about bombs," said Andromeda.

"I need some help here," came a call from the front desk.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I'll help the wounded," she said. "And you can join me when you're playing kissy face with your husband." She stormed off.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"She really doesn't like me huh?" Eric asked watching April's friend Andromeda walk off. "What did I ever do to her?"

"I don't know why she doesn't like you Eric," said April. "I really have to get back to work now." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I'll keep you informed of what's going on," Eric told her.

Eric walked past Andromeda. "I'm leaving now," he told her.

"Okay," snapped Andromeda. "Bye."

"What did I do to you?"

"Nothing. But I know what you're doing to April. And I really don't like it. So yeah. Bye."

Eric stared after the woman. In a strange way she sort of reminded him of his mother. But then again so did April. And Mary for that fact.

As the thought of Mary entered his mind Eric decided to go over Bailey's Bar. How did that girl know about him and Mary? And why did it not bother him that she did?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meredith and Derek looked around the small town that Meredith's twin sister had moved to. They had just stopped outside the hospital when the bombs started dropping.

Zola and Bailey started to cry.

"It's okay," said Meredith trying to keep the children calm.

Derek ushered Meredith and the children in the hospital. As they were entering a very familiar man exited the building.

"Eric Greene?" asked Derek.

The man turned around. "Yeah," he said. "You are?"

"Derek Shepherd," Derek said. "My wife Meredith, her sister Andromeda, and I were at your wedding to April."

"I was just heading over to Bailey's Bar to get some news on what just happened," Eric said. "You can join me if you want."

"I will," said Derek. "Meredith why don't you take Zola and Bailey inside and go see your sister and April."

Meredith nodded. "It was nice seeing you again Eric," said Meredith.

"Not according to Andromeda," he said. "But it was nice seeing you too Meredith."

Derek and Eric entered the bar. Derek watching Eric go off when the woman behind the bar beckoned to him. Maybe that was why...Derek looked over as the tv and lights all went out. Everyone in the bar groaned.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The lights went out just as Meredith found April and Andromeda dealing with the last of the wounded patients. Or at least so far. God knew how many weren't able to get in. Or were yet to be found.

"Meredith," squealed Andromeda. "I'm so glad you made it."

She ran over to her sister and gave her a hug. Placing quick kisses on Zola and Bailey's heads. "Is Derek with you?"

"Yeah," said Meredith. "We ran into..."

April shook her head and mouthed 'don't say Eric's name'.

"We ran into an old friend and Derek went with him to the bar."

"You ran into April's husband on his way to bar," Andromeda said suspiciously.

"Eric is a nice man," said Meredith. "You shouldn't give him such a hard time."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and walked off.

**That's the first chapter of the story. So what do you think so far? I hope everyone is enjoying the story.**


	2. Eric Green's Big Problem

**Hey everyone. I'm back to update my story Grey's Road To Jericho. So in this chapter Eric is going to get caught by both Derek and Andromeda. I hope you all enjoy.**

As angry as she was at what Meredith had said, Andromeda had to admit she was right. She had to at least give Eric a chance to explain what she had seen. Even though she was pretty sure that she it.

"Where did he say he was going?" she asked herself.

"You're looking for Eric Green?" asked Gracie Leigh as Andromeda walked by her store.

"Yeah," she replied.

"He went to Bailey's bar."

"Thank you, Miss Leigh."

Andromeda walked off after buying a pack of tastykakes for herself. She opened her packet of tastykakes as she walked into Bailey's bar. She scanned the place for either Derek or Eric. Both of them being preferable. She didn't want to talk to Eric by herself. She was afraid she would say something she'd regret.

Derek waved her over. She smiled in relief at least Derek would be there when she apologized for treating Eric horribly earlier.

"Hey Derek," she said giving him a hug. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," said Derek. "I just got a grant for my research that I've been working on. And Meredith is starting a new study. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Nothing special going on. I mean besides the fact that I have to apologize to Eric for acting like a jerk earlier. Did you see where he went to by the way?"

"He got a phone call and went over there. I think."

She looked towards where Derek was pointing.

"Thank you Derek."

Andromeda walked towards the direction Derek had pointed. She heard footsteps behind and turned around to find Derek behind her.

"Derek," she scolded. "You scared me."

"What?" he asked defensively. "I just wanted to be able to say I saw the day Andromeda Grey apologized for something. Go ahead. Lead the way."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and continued on until she saw where Eric Green actually was. She glared at the back of his head as she watched him make out with the bartender. She then cleared her throat.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Eric broke away from Mary at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning around he groaned in frustration. Andromeda Grey. Why did Andromeda Grey have to walk in on this?

"I'll just be leaving then," said Derek trying to walk back into the bar.

"You really don't want to leave me alone with these two now," Andromeda hissed in Eric and Mary's direction. "Making out in the back of a bar like a couple of teenagers. Now I know how Bailey feels when she deals with us and our shenanigans." She turned to Eric. "And don't think I won't tell April about this. Because I will. I was going to apologize for treating you horribly but now I don't think I will." She stormed away from them.

Eric raced after her after giving Derek a help me look. "Andromeda," he called after her retreating form.

"No," she screamed back. "You don't get to defend yourself. Not after what I just saw in there. No."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "You don't understand," he said.

"No you don't understand," she shouted. "And I don't feel like making you understand. Just leave me alone and go pretend to be loyal to your wife for five minutes." She stormed back off.

Derek finally caught up. "I won't tell April," he told Eric. "But I can't promise anything for Andromeda. After what happened with her first marriage...I thought things would go different here. But it's not my place to judge. Good luck with keeping Andromeda quiet though."

Alex Karev walked up looked at Eric and laughed. "Dude you're totally screwed when Grey tells your wife what she saw," he said. He walked off laughing.

Eric sighed and raced after Andromeda.

"If you're looking for Andromeda," Meredith called after him, "she's with a patient now. Then she wants to find April to her something. I'm glad you guys made up or whatever."

Eric looked back at her exasperated.

"She didn't make up with you," said Meredith. She followed Eric. "What happened? When she left she was on her way to find you and make peace. What happened?"

"She saw me doing something," said Eric. "I'll explain it later. I have to talk to Andromeda before she talks to April."

Meredith sighed. "I'll go in first," she said. "But if she caught you doing what I think she caught you doing she won't be into listening to what you have to say." Meredith entered the room to find Andromeda talking to April Green.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"I don't believe," said April defensively. "Eric wouldn't do something like that. He loves me as much I love him."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Isn't that the same thing you said about Jackson?" she asked. "Before you walked in on him and Edwards being more than just friend in the on call room. If you don't believe just ask Derek. He was there too. He saw the same thing I saw."

Meredith cleared her throat and looked towards Eric. Andromeda glared at Eric and stormed out of the room brushing his arm as she passed him.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Eric didn't understand why the glare she sent his way hurt him more than the tear that were running down April's face. Andromeda Grey was beginning to be very annoying to him. And yet her glare cut him to the bone. He faked a smile as he pulled April into a hug still watching Andromeda Grey's retreating back.

Did he love Andromeda Grey more than he did Mary Bailey?

Eric mentally slapped himself upside the head. Why was he doing this to himself? What was he thinking? And most of all how could he get on her good side?

**That is end of this update. It's sort of filler. I know. Please let me know what you think. I hope you all are enjoying this story.**


End file.
